Why me?
by 1fairytaillover
Summary: Lucy,Gray and Wendy join Fairy Tail in order to find Loki,Lucy's twin brother.They find him in the school/guild, Fairy Tail. Gray tells Lucy to change her personality and a little of her appearance to make sure Loki doesn't find out about a certain incident and that Lucy is the so called deceased princess in Magnolia .summary inside.i suck at writing them.but you will like it.


Why Me?

Chapter 1: Prologue/Lucy POV

* * *

Summary: Lucy,Gray and Wendy join Fairy Tail to find Loki,Lucy's twin find him in the school/guild, Fairy Tail. Gray tells Lucy to change her personality and a little of her appearance to make sure Loki doesn't find out about a certain incident and that Lucy is the so called deceased princess in Magnolia . Lucy has to cope with not interacting with the guild members. But will Lucy learn how to be honest with her feelings? LucyX. I know the summary sucks but you'll like the story.I suck at writing them.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail, but i wish i did.

* * *

_It isn't simple to protect the people you care about the most. You have to make many sacrifices and must never let them know how you really feel. In my case I have to take care of my sister's daughter Wendy Marvel and my friend's son Gray Fullbuster who is traveling along with me to find "that" person and see how they are now. I consider them my siblings since we are nearly the same age as each other. Even though they know about my past I never let them know how I really feel. But we have been together for a long time so they can see through the act I put up so they never mention it. They don't like the way I think of people. I believe that everyone should get another chance, despite all the evil they have done. People always have a reason why they do things, whether it's good or bad. My past is something I want to forget so badly but God seems to punish me; by making me have flashbacks when I sleep at night. It's like God is making sure that I don't forget the people I care about. It was painful to leave them and tell them the truth about what really happened that day. But in order keep the people who saved me safe I shouldn't go back. Not with everything that has happened so far. It pains me to have the people you care about die for you. We have to constantly move from town to town so that they don't find us. I'm surprised that they are still looking for me despite what happened last time. Then they tried to convince me to join them. They even tried to kidnap Wendy, the weakest of us all, to force me to join them. Knowing that I would do anything to keep them safe. They are interested in the abilities we have; especially mine, we all use magic. Wendy uses sky dragon slayer magic, Gray uses ice magic and I am an elemental dragon slayer and I also use celestial magic. That has happened to me to a lot, the kidnapping and the running away. . I need to keep strong and I shouldn't let any negative emotions get in my way. I will have to stay positive and calm to move on. People have risked their lives to help us. Now it's my turn to protect people and risk my life for them. My name is Lucy Heartfillia and this is story of the adventures I had with my siblings. In order to find 'that" person and see how he is. My precious little twin Brother Loki. I wonder how he is after learning about my "death". At this rate will we have to join a guild to find him. Well I did tell Master that I plan on enrolling in the school with Gray and Wendy. Aunt Ur, Gray's teacher/Mom and mine who died protecting us, suggested us to join Fairy Tail. I wonder if everyone will accept us. At first Gray refused because he doesn't want any guys drooling over me but when I mentioned that I will act differently around them he agreed. I guess Gray doesn't want me to get hurt again ever since "that" incident. Well I can't wait to get to Fairy Tail. I wonder how everyone is like._

* * *

__How is it?This is my first fanfic so if i make any mistakes please tell me.i dont know who i should pair lucy with. Laxus,sting,or yea rogue and sting are in fairy tail just so u know.i bet your wondering why i made lucy so strong well you will find out later on. I'll try to update as soon as possible because i have so much homework these ways i hoped you liked the of lucy's past will be revealed later on also that chapter will be .PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE YOU PRESS THE BACK BUTTON.


End file.
